The present invention relates to a technique in which information generated in various details is outputted. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique in which an image that represents a virtual object within a virtual three-dimensional space (hereinafter referred to as “object image”) is displayed on a given display device with various resolutions through a computer graphics.
In the field of the computer graphics, in order to obtain an image that approximates to a more real world, various processing is conducted. For example, in order to express a fact that an object is smaller and more difficult to watch as it is farther from a point of view in the real world, the resolution is more lowered as the object image is farther from the point of view such that the object image is so expressed as to be simplified. In order to simplify the object image as it is farther from the point of view, the amount of data of the object image to be used for processing can be reduced. In the present specification, the details of the object image is expressed by LOD (level of detail), and the detailed object image having the highest resolution is represented by LOD(O). The n-value of the LOD(n) (n is a natural numeral) becomes larger as the resolution becomes lower and the object image is more simplified. The amount of data becomes larger in order to display the object image in detail as the object image is higher in the LOD level, and the amount of data becomes lower as the LOD level is lower.
Also, in the field of an information processing device, there is a technique in which a plurality of information different in the details with respect to one event is prepared in advance, and one of those information is selected and outputted in accordance with those information. For example, there is a dictionary software in which simplified information such as a summary and detailed information are prepared for one word, and one of those two information can be selectively outputted. In this case, for example, the simplified information is information of LOD(1) and the detailed information is information of LOD(0).